


【授权翻译】【超蝙】布鲁斯韦恩式制作柠檬汽水

by Abbii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbii/pseuds/Abbii
Summary: 时间线在正义联盟片段。布鲁斯和克拉克的职业感情在荒原狼和克拉克（奇迹般）的重生之后剧烈的改善。他们的私人感情，然而？并没有怎么改善。所有联盟的成员都在为了这个辉煌、混乱的新组织的运转而忙碌——包括布鲁斯。在这之中，布鲁斯需要找时间来明确地，一次性地，解决与克拉克的事情。这代表着布鲁斯需要与克拉克交谈…能出什么乱子呢？
Relationships: Batman & Superman, Batman and the Justice League, Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince, Bruce Wayne and Mental Health, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	1. 第一章：一，不要指望第二次机会

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making Lemonade: Or, Bruce Wayne’s Guide To Un-Fucking Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033426) by [MaskoftheRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay). 



> 作者备注：是的，我又写了一篇正义联盟的同人。这一篇需要多一些说明与解释（比平常还要多）。这是一个正义联盟电影的后续，它跟进着后面发生的事情。这是一个正剧后续的AU，因为这里布鲁斯不用枪械；实际上，他严厉地管制自己不用枪械。另外，有一些剧情来自正联和超正的漫画，像搭建联盟之类的事情（你会在后面几章读到）。小小的预警：着篇稍微有一点黑暗。布鲁斯对自己并不好；他有许多问题。如果心理疾病是你的雷点，慎入。
> 
> 最后，所有菜谱的东西来自这里：https://www.deliciousmeetshealthy.com/homemade-lemonade-recipe/
> 
> 译者备注：：这是我第一次翻译同人…求大家多多包涵。我特别喜欢原作者的文笔，她使用了很多自嘲和说反话的句子（sarcasm）。这篇文在ao3上不算很热门的文，所以我觉得这么宝藏的文没有更多人看很可惜，便想把它翻译出来。我翻译腔很重，翻译的也不熟练，求大家多多担待。
> 
> 我看过很多超蝙文都把布鲁斯写成阴暗犀利的大蝙蝠，但是很少人刨析过布鲁斯的内心、他的痛苦和纠结，但是蝙蝠侠的构成很大部分是阴暗的愤怒和痛苦，特别是BvS的蝙。他是一个一团糟的、浑身伤口、陷在泥潭和黑暗中的蝙蝠侠，但这才是我心中的蝙蝠侠最有魅力的部分，一个broken的人，"a brawler in the last round"（大本说的）。而看着这个疲惫的人被温暖的克拉克一片一片拼回去，当这个看似强壮的人被温柔以待是这篇文里最吸引人的地方（我最想做的就是抱抱布鲁斯，并告诉他“你值得”）。
> 
> 在这篇文中，布鲁斯是脆弱的，甚至带点孩子气的（在我心中是无比可爱的），希望你们也喜欢！
> 
> 目前在随缘居更新，这边只是搬运（而且还没搬完），欢迎各位来玩。如果去看原文的话记得给太太留个评论！随缘链接；http://www.mtslash.me/thread-297478-1-1.html

“仔细地用肥皂和温水来冲洗柠檬，特别是如果你要连皮把他们捣碎“  
——自制柠檬汽水，第一步

距超人归来已经过了一个半月了，而距荒原狼的到来一个月。现在，有一些更加...戏剧化的的媒体新闻报道已经风平浪静，不过还是会有几篇带有观点的文章发表在主流刊物与报纸上，关于生命与死亡的本性，还有未来意味着什么。目前对布鲁斯而言，这些都是新时代的狗屁。但是，他需要更关心的是一件同样夸夸其谈的（或者用更加委婉的方式来说——如祈祷般的）新创办的，正义联盟的新闻报道。

目前，观点个不相同。在美国，是毁誉参半。而国外，持不同的想法。最近，没有人很确定地对外提起这件事；好像这个世界或许会给他们一个证明自己的机会。它是一个易碎的，受限的事，还使布鲁斯特别的局促不安。在他的经验中，如果被一旦给予机会，是很难不负众望的。而且现在的情况似乎显得有一点…过于简单了，尽管黛安娜，巴里，和维克多都说；亚瑟还有话要说，但如果他有意见，布鲁斯也不大在乎。布鲁斯做这些事情很久了，如果有一件东西他是相信自己的（像是还剩别的可信的东西似的），那便是他的直觉。他已经在他的工作下得以存活二十余年，尽管许多人（偶尔还包括他自己的）很费力地试图杀死他。而布鲁斯清楚地知道，这长寿有多珍贵。他只需要参考这个事件来提醒自己。

有时，布鲁斯喜欢同自己玩一个游戏，叫如果－如何的分析。它是这么玩的：布鲁斯列出他此生所有犯过的错误，然后分析他做错了什么，为什么它是错的，这个错误如何让他不配再戴上他的头套，然后他想象（幻想）着还可能发生什么。换句话说，就是如果他没有彻彻底底地搞砸一切；是的，他有着他自我反省的时刻—— 这使他如果－如何分析的过程更加痛苦。不过当他因噩梦，或者回忆难以入眠的时候，这是一个十分好的打发时间的消遣。

新一轮的游戏跟以前的没有太大差别，因为他最近在想许多关于第二次机会的事情。布鲁斯问了他自己许多关于超人的问题。如果他相信了当时克拉克的解释，莱克斯卢瑟是一个冷血，善于操纵的混蛋，哦对了，他还绑架了我的母亲，玛莎，会怎样。如果布鲁斯没有做一个十足的混球，而试图再深一层地调查超人的身份？如果他发现超人实际上是克拉克肯特，发现他其实成长在在堪萨斯的玉米地、牛肉、阳光，与美国中西部老派的道德观下？如果布鲁斯尝试着控制自己，而没有灾难化超人的存在？如果他表现得像一个他本该做的，一个真正的天杀的侦探一样，然后在任何人死之前揭发卢瑟的计划呢？如果超人——卡尔艾尔，克拉克肯特——没有死，也没有起死回生呢？如果卡尔在大都会那天杀死了布鲁斯呢？

有时候——好吧，经常的——特别是现在，在创建联盟之后。当这宇宙决定，好的，让蝙蝠侠仅此一次地把事情弄对之后。布鲁斯会想，如果他的运气并没有那么好，什么会发生。不过，布鲁斯不觉得他可以被称之为幸运——在他比他一个儿子还活得长，然后疏远他的另外一个儿子＊(原文：outliving a son, pushing away another)，摧毁了他家庭几世纪老的堡垒，几乎谋杀一个人后，说来奇怪，没有一件事在告诉他他是幸运的。布鲁斯重新想了想这一系列事情。不过最后一件…这件事是极其幸运的。他对被证明他对超人的揣测是如此的错误，对可以把他起死回生而深感欣慰。他很感激如果有一天，可能，他会有机会和超人和解。不过再次，布鲁斯并没有得到过太多次第二次机会。这想法使他苦笑着嘲讽自己。

据他所知，他老了，而年纪是他变成了一个敏感的混蛋。当他在自怜自哀，当他的骨头开始痛，他当他睡不着时，或者当阿福终于受不了他时。会与自己再玩一局如果－如何的游戏。

布鲁斯从来没有想到他会活到衰老的那一天。

\

在荒原狼之后，联盟开始在蝙蝠洞中花更多的时间。这是大概（绝对）是因为他们还没有一个基地的事实。毕竟，布鲁斯知道他可以是（通常是）一个不好相处的人。尽管他知道这个事实，布鲁斯的确享受这联盟的陪伴。起码，有一点点享受。不过，他从没有告诉过阿福。反正布鲁斯怀疑阿福已经知道了；阿福从来都很擅长读懂布鲁斯。这大概是他待了这么久的原因，尽管布鲁斯很…唉，他自己。

此时此刻，维克多和巴里正在嘲笑关于阿福拿给联盟的三明治的什么事情。布鲁斯在看到这一幕后感到胸口发紧，但是，他强迫自己转过了身。他有更重要的事情需要发愁。比如维持在国际媒体之上，让联盟得以一丝存活的机会，比如谨慎的想出一个给联盟提供资金的方法（甚至没有任何人有接近足够的钱，连在这世上待了很久的戴安娜也没有），比如找到一个跟克拉克说话的方法，因为现在他们的关系还算稳定。

布鲁斯回忆起，带着让他想要沉入蝙蝠洞的岩石地板的，让人感到刺痛的尴尬，他自己的言语：“我..不是…不喜欢你” 老天啊，一开始他试图杀死这个男人，后来现在他表现的像一个经历初恋害羞的青少年。见鬼。布鲁斯只是需要与超人平稳平静地谈一谈，然后但愿不会在此过程中杀死任何人。这算太过分的要求吗？是，对你来说算，一个令人沮丧的声音在布鲁斯脑子里说，一个需要布鲁斯忽略的声音。

巴里再一次的大声地笑了，布鲁斯忽略了他突然想要站起来离开的欲望。

\

布鲁斯在熟悉的疲惫，文件，淤青，巡逻与联盟事物的混淆中又过了几周。他坐在客厅，与戴安娜坐在对面。他们正在享用他们半固定的（有时计划过的）下午茶与三明治。布鲁斯在试着不要把他的三明治过于快速的吃完（他忘记吃他的午饭了）。戴安娜优雅地抿了一口她的茶，然后当她把它放回了茶盘上时，茶杯发出了清脆的声音。她往后坐了坐，然后给予布鲁斯一个太过于熟悉的评价的眼神。没有人能让布鲁斯如此轻易的被”刺探开“。除了赛琳娜，曾经，然后在她之后是塔利亚。但是布鲁斯对戴安娜没有那种感觉。她只是一个好朋友，这是一个布鲁斯很久都没有拥有过的东西。

”那么“ 她说，打破了他们之间舒适的寂静，”你最近怎么样了，布鲁斯？忙吗？“

布鲁斯笑了，”忙“一词用来形容他的现况简直是微不足道的可笑；但是戴安娜在表示友好。“是，我最近挺忙的。我在草拟联盟的规章和章程，还有韦恩集团的一些事。“你呢？” 他问，把注意力转移回她身上。

戴安娜眯了眯眼睛，让布鲁斯知道他的小心思被发现了，然后用愉悦的语气说，“有一点无聊，说实话。我…很高兴所有事情都进行的很顺利，真的。但是我不太适应你的这种不作为...我们在肯特农场都很想念你，就是上周联盟的聚餐。“

布鲁斯变得僵硬，然后他眨了眨眼。啊。看。戴安娜对他的瞎扯的鉴别能力已经达到了最高境界，看起来。“我…”他准备说。但是布鲁斯不知道该回答什么。戴安娜是对的，布鲁斯没有任何理由不去参加联盟的聚餐，不论他有多忙。然而对于布鲁斯在超人归来之后变的更加无所作为，和联盟的建造，戴安娜也是正确的；布鲁斯注意到了这一点。

戴安娜稍稍往前挪了挪，她眼神友好，面部平静，然后她温柔的握住了布鲁斯的手。她用令人感到安慰的方式紧抓着他，然后在放下它之前，轻轻地捏了捏它。“你跟他谈过了吗，布鲁斯？”她问。布鲁斯皱着眉头扭开了头，看向了别处。他叹了叹气。他张开了嘴。他又闭上了嘴。再一次的，戴安娜撕开了他的“盔甲”。他立刻变的犀利起来（原文：He bristles, 有炸毛的意思）但是，布鲁斯提醒了他自己，戴安娜在试图帮他，她是一位朋友。布鲁斯没有在对戴安娜生气，他生气的是他自己。

在克拉克起死回生之后，布鲁斯就一直想跟克拉克道歉。见鬼，尽管在克拉克回归之前，布鲁斯就在寻找道歉的方法，来告诉克拉克他对于后者的死有多么后悔和悲伤。曾经，复活超人的想法没有比白日梦真实多少，只是看似可行，布鲁斯在他的脑内写过许多独白，关于他会对超人说些什么，如果他有这个机会的话。布鲁斯在脑中重播了他们的战斗，然后在脑内列出了所有他需要道歉的事情（而这种事情有很多）。

布鲁斯可以流利地说八种语言，而且还在着手学习更多种，但是当他需要开口的时候，那些话语便离他而去。跟往常一样。所以除了说话，布鲁斯还是有所作为的。他照看着玛莎肯特。他也同时注意着超人的纪念碑。他保护了他的遗产，和任何关于克拉克肯特和卡尔埃尔的信息，保证他们没有落在政府的手里，或者其他想要打探超人隐私的机构。他买下了一个银行，来拿回克拉克的农场。布鲁斯有曾试着道歉，他的努力没有完全的被视而不见。克拉克忍受着他，还甚至在联盟的会议上，和他们任何相遇的时候，都对他很礼貌。但是不管布鲁斯多努力的去尝试，他还是发现自己说出了，“我不是…不喜欢你“这样的话，他皱起了眉头，”不，戴安娜。我还没跟他谈。我完全不知道该说什么。你知道我的——说话不是我的强项“

戴安娜，再一次的，看起来不太满意于这个答案。她咬了咬她的嘴，沉思的表情浮现在她的脸上。最后，她叹了口气，然后用一种不要胡闹的眼神盯着布鲁斯。“是的，布鲁斯，我意识到了。不过，我觉得你们两个都需要与对方谈谈，来把这个...你们之间矛盾终于解决掉。而且我没有说你需要写一篇演讲稿来进行这个谈话，只是有些东西需要被讲出来而已。并且你是我们的战略家，不是吗？我很确定蝙蝠侠一定能当场想出跟超人说什么的”

布鲁斯张了张他的嘴，有闭上了，然后皱了皱眉。好吧，他并不是没有想到过这个。戴安娜站了起来，然后拿起了她的盘子。“谢谢你赋予我了这个美妙的下午，布鲁斯。我们下个会议再见” 她说。

心不在焉地，布鲁斯望着她。他在戴安娜完全消失之前，设法说出了，“再见，戴安娜”

她笑了，然后越过她的肩膀说，“再见，布鲁斯，去跟他谈谈”。布鲁斯盯着走廊叹了叹气。他不是第一次地希望，事情能简单一点。

\

这（实际上）是阿福强制实施（现在还有戴安娜强制实施）的布鲁斯休息的一晚上，但是布鲁斯睡不着。现在很晚了———大概早上一点——布鲁斯正式的距离下一个联盟会议还剩两天，距离他自己强加的（实际上戴安娜建议的）与克拉克谈话的死线（deadline）。他睡不着，因为他一直在想他到底要说些什么（不予理会戴安娜给他的任何建议）。他睡不着，因为他的大脑不会闭嘴然后允许他睡觉，他有许多计划，策略，顾虑，和想法在他脑中嗡嗡作响。他睡不着，因为他的后背很酸，他的关节在抽痛。布鲁斯怒气冲冲地翻身下了床，穿上了他“阿福允许他留着范围内”的最糟糕的短裤，和一件T恤。他决定去蝙蝠洞工作。但愿这会让他足够疲惫，让他至少可以得到几个小时不那么满意的睡眠。

布鲁斯走过厨房，他正在考虑给自己做一杯咖啡，算了。他并不是真正想要起来的。他破例地避开了咖啡，给自己泡了一杯薄荷茶；布鲁斯喜欢在工作的时候吃或者喝点什么，他只是常常不允许自己这样做。当茶已经泡好了时，他走去了蝙蝠洞并打开了电脑。屏幕的亮光刺痛了他的眼睛，布鲁斯可以感受到隐隐袭来的头痛。这再次提醒了布鲁斯不再像曾经那样年轻。

叹着气，布鲁斯放下他的茶，考虑着他是否需要去他的卧室拿他的眼镜。他不准备去拿，因为但愿，布鲁斯并不会在这里待多久。布鲁斯，第一次的，想要睡觉，说不定他疲惫的眼睛也会促进他的睡意。他在脑中听到了阿福的声音，并皱了皱眉，阿福演讲似的跟他说他是多么的蠢。但是脑中的阿福得出结论，就算布鲁斯是一个笨蛋，他在过去的选择中并没有像现在一般傻（决定独自一人收拾＊（划掉）杀死超人还比较明智）。所以布鲁斯让自己闭嘴然后坐在了办公椅上。

＊原文：go after，也有追逐，追求的意思

他在浏览文件的时候打了个哈欠。在迪克和杰森走了之后工作没有以前的多了——他的脑中突然有一个老鼠在咯吱作响。但是在创办联盟后不再是这样了。尽管布鲁斯几乎在精神层次上厌恶处理文件，但是他（有时）明白它们的重要性，尤其是在创办新的组织的时候—。尤其是当有大众像关注联盟一样关注某件事的时候。所以布鲁斯，多多少少地，成为了处理文件的人。

这大概是这年头蝙蝠侠唯一的用处了，他嘲讽地想，然后他又想到了他的年龄。布鲁斯知道他不再是他曾经的那个样子，知道蝙蝠侠在其它联盟身边显得如此卑微可笑。他也知道这件事已经可恶到让他感到烦恼。或者，他只是不怎么喜欢想到死亡。或者，这里面还有一些职业性的自傲。布鲁斯曾很努力地让自己变成了蝙蝠侠，使蝙蝠侠成为了午夜中的惩戒。然而现在，当他与超人和神奇女侠对比的时候，蝙蝠侠算什么？与一个真正的女神，和一个不朽的氪星人对比，一个灰了头发的人类算什么？他怎样才能再使别人感到害怕，当他们知道他唯一能做的就是使劲地打他们；外星人可以烧焦他们的脑子，或者把他们扔到大气层的边缘——不。克拉克不会这么做。布鲁斯会——他是那种会给罪犯们打上烙印的人。克拉克不是。可能布鲁斯心中的他是，但是幸运地，布鲁斯的欲望几乎没有达成，或者持续了太久。

布鲁斯伸手去够那杯茶，发现被子空了。他低声抱怨道，并闭了闭他的眼睛。头疼更加严重了。他的背正在大发脾气。到现在为止，不止如何地，布鲁斯成功地翻阅过了大部分联盟最近的文件。尽管他一直都心烦意乱，有一个人（很有可能就是他）需要重新检查一遍这些文件。而在这个烦恼之上，布鲁斯开始感觉到了夜晚带来的疲惫。他看了一眼时钟，像他揭露现在已经是凌晨2:55。不论他有多么筋疲力尽，现在再回去睡觉已经没有什么用了。戴安娜和阿福之后一定会好好教训他一顿的。真棒。

布鲁斯不耐心地打开他以前案件的文件夹，当他看见文件上杰森曾经小心翼翼写出来的备注，忽视了那（比喻性的）戳入他腹部内的刀。有一些档案已经被置在一旁很久了。他又翻看着那些更老的文件夹——有一些与迪克最后一起做的案件，当他们还存在着一个正常情感的假象——然后有人把手放在了他的肩上。

最轻地说，这是出乎意料的。

\

“天呐！” 布鲁斯叫道。他跳了起来，使身后的椅子转动，然后他忽视了他刺痛的后背。在布鲁斯能理智的思考之前，他发现他手中已经紧握着一只蝙蝠镖。不过很快他脑中更高级的那一部分终于上线，布鲁斯发现那人只手没有再搭在他肩上。那位入侵者往后退了退，而且并没有试图杀死布鲁斯。他甚至没有构成任何威胁。布鲁斯松了一口气，而试图忽略因睡眠不足和突然飙升的肾上激素引起的头晕。他仍然可以感觉到他疯狂跳动的心脏，然后他便注意到了从他手指上传来的刺痛。布鲁斯往下望了望，发现他因把蝙蝠镖握得太紧而划伤了他自己。真棒。

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯！”克拉克说道。他往前踏了一步，然后又止步不前。在他们之间需要的东西中，布鲁斯的小题大做并不是其中之一。布鲁斯咽了咽口水，忽略了从他手指上流下的一点点血。他又深呼了一口气，强迫自己放轻松；毕竟他此时的同伴可以听见他的心跳声。

“克拉克，”他说，召集起自己最后的一丝耐心，“我可以问一下，你这个时间来这里干什么？” 在他这种心情之下打扰他…

克拉克看起来像是在责备他，但是他的表情透露着担忧。他看向布鲁斯。布鲁斯又看向克拉克，并眨了眨眼。克拉克挪了挪脚，并摸了摸头发。布鲁斯压抑住了他想磨牙的欲望。

“我叫了你的名字，两次，但是你没回答…“超人尴尬地说，然而布鲁斯突然想要坐下来，他感到从所未有的疲惫。

但是他不能，他曾经的天性不允许他这样。所以反而，布鲁斯把手握成拳。这个动作使他刺激到了他新得到的伤口，并让他痛得皱了皱眉。克拉克不自然的眼睛跟随着布鲁斯所有的动作，布鲁斯感到今晚仅剩的一丝理智正在消失。布鲁斯不打算克拉克微妙的“不算问题的话”。反而，带着怒气地，他迈着重重的步伐走向了医护区，用力打开了医药盒并用力的把它砸向了铁桌子，桌子发出了令人满意的碰撞声。

克拉克，看起来，跟在了他后面。布鲁斯搓了搓他的手，把他的小伤口缠上了绷带，不论这看起来有多蠢。他仍然能感觉到克拉克站在那里，你不可能错认超人的存在。这个男人基本上随时散发出阳光，希望，和任何好的事物。他与布鲁斯正好相反，在任何层面上。难怪布鲁斯曾试图杀死他呢。他十分擅长毁掉美好的东西。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克再一次问道。现在他很明显地在担心布鲁斯。见鬼。布鲁斯突然想要大笑。他从来都不擅长与人交际。

在布鲁斯困在他自己脑中的时候，克拉克向前走了一步。他现在正站在布鲁斯身旁，然后，慢慢地，他把一只手搭在了布鲁斯肩上。“你还好吗？” 超人问道，他的语气中只有友好的关心。

布鲁斯叹了叹气，然后把他的思维来回来，简洁地回答，“我很好。你为什么在这里，克拉克？” 布鲁斯怀疑这或许是因为克拉克找不到路易斯了。或许是他失眠了。布鲁斯想道，不管原因是什么，克拉克在这里只是想要提醒他自己，他有朋友。因为克拉克知道蝙蝠侠在这个时间还没睡，知道布鲁斯现在不会拒绝他。但是至于他为什么会来找布鲁斯，尽管他们的...职业关系已有所改进，布鲁斯不知道。

克拉克眨了眨眼，布鲁斯对自己的不耐烦改到愧疚。“我…我听到你还醒着，所以我，”克拉克摸了摸他的头，然后叹气道，“我只是在想，我们能谈谈吗？“ 他热切地望向布鲁斯，然而布鲁斯眨了眨眼。对于一个当了二十年之余义警的人，不知道下一步该做什么从来不是一个好的感觉。

布鲁斯张开了嘴，又合上嘴，脑中空白。不知什么原因，克拉克肯特一直使他紧张。终于，布鲁斯说道，“我…觉得可以“ 他慢慢走回了他的电脑，保存了他的工作，关了机，然后发现克拉克正在楼梯口等他。布鲁斯咽下了他不出所料的紧张感，然后试图控制他的心跳。默默的，他走到了克拉克前面，然后走上了楼梯。超人跟在他后面。


	2. 第二章：二、对你不适的聊天做好准备

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯回忆了一下他与克拉克的谈话，而谈话一点也没有往他想象中的方向进。行。此外，他还给戴安娜打了一通电话。

“把每一个柠檬放在手心揉搓，同时挤压。”  
—————自制柠檬汽水，第二步。

当布鲁斯走进厨房的时候他们俩都很安静（克拉克像布鲁斯的影子一样跟着他）而把水壶灌满差不多算是一种习惯。他不止是精疲力尽了，所有事情已经差不多到了歇斯底里的边缘。布鲁斯很想嘲笑他们现在的画面，在一个漆黑的厨房中站着，他们的衣服丑的连睡衣都算不上。然而他没有笑。反而，他把两个马克杯灌满热水。他又为自己打开了一包薄荷茶，而在克拉克的杯子上犹豫了。克拉克一定在很专注地看着他，因为他说：“你喝什么我就喝什么”来回应布鲁斯的犹豫。布鲁斯点了点头，然后又拿了一包茶叶。

他们在茶叶浸泡的时候坐在一个安静的地方，然后克拉克轻轻地叹了口气。他安静了一会，然后说，“我需要忏悔一件事”。布鲁斯转向他，然后邀请式的的挑起了一根眉毛。克拉克望向远方的哪个地方，大概朝着冒热气的杯子的方向。“我偷听了你和戴安娜的聊天，那一天，”他说。好的，布鲁斯这并不在布鲁斯的预料之内。

“哦”他说，拖延了一点时间，“为什么？”

克拉克带着歉意地看向他。“因为我听见了我的名字，然后…我真的很想找到一个和你谈话的方法，”他小声地说。他有一点不安，而布鲁斯注意到了，这使布鲁斯也感到紧张。然后布鲁斯想到了克拉克的话的意思，和关于他在被听到的聊天中说了些什么。关于他说的关于词语的那些事，还有他如何不会使用它们。或者关于与克拉克谈话的。哦。布鲁斯的脸红了。

当他再次往上看的时候，克拉克正在盯着马克杯中的茶水，它们这时已经泡好了，而且还有可能有一点苦。布鲁斯很高兴这是一个可以起身然后去做点什么的借口。他滑下椅子，在他的后背抽痛的稍微皱了皱眉，然后走向那些茶叶。他把茶包都扔到垃圾桶里，拿了蜂蜜，然后停了下来。“你要怎样冲你的茶？“他问，扭头看向克拉克。

克拉克笑了，他对这个转移注意力的事情如同布鲁斯般感到欣慰。”加一点蜂蜜，和一些牛奶，“他说。布鲁斯点了点头，然后准备他们的茶。当他走回他们的桌子的时候，克拉克看向他，然后耐心地，语气中没有一丝审判的意思地说，”如果你的背在痛的话，我们可以在别的地方“

布鲁斯停住了，被触及了底线而感到生气。但是他累了，而且他不想再疏远克拉克了，他的背确实很痛，而且椅子对他来说确实不是一个好地方，当下。在妥协之前，布鲁斯又犹豫了一会，为了自己的形象。”好吧，“他说，然后递给了克拉克他的杯子。他们走到了之前布鲁斯与戴安娜喝茶的地方。

/

克拉克坐下来的位置看起来像是平时戴安娜的座位，他放下了他的茶，那声音仿佛是布鲁斯这辈子听到最响的声音了。然后这房间又回到了几秒前的寂静——至少对布鲁斯来说。他突然又不快地想到，对克拉克来说没有什么是完全安静的。他可以听到布鲁斯的心跳声（它现在大概听起来既快又紧张不安），可以听到血液流淌过他的血管，可以听到水分子在他杯子里变凉微弱的声音，可以听到钟表滴答的声音。克拉克，无论任何场合，是一个血肉做谎言探测仪。布鲁斯讽刺地笑了笑，他们相对之下，布鲁斯知道自己的幽默感...很不足，特别是在他只有两个小时睡眠的时候。说到睡眠，或者睡眠不足，现在已经是早晨了——布鲁斯瞥了一眼钟表上的时间。

在没有什么特殊的原因下，他转过头看向克拉克，直勾勾地看着他的眼睛，说，"我四小时之后有一个董事会会议"。克拉克眨了眨眼，对于布鲁斯主动开口而感到惊喜。他看起来不知道自己该说些什么。布鲁斯不知道为什么自己要告诉超人这个，这件事情与那个男人的人生没有任何关系。

"那很重要吗？"克拉克问道，继续他们的小小面谈。布鲁斯，不知为何，松了口气；他知道这些谈话会往哪个方向走，他可以理解这些话语中的暗示就像他可以流利的使用任何一个他熟悉的语言。

他手上需要做点什么，于是他喝了一小口他的茶，茶水现在已经不热不冷的。"就是。我们在准备一个外交项目，蛮有前途的。明天的会议是关于合同中财务区域的条款"布鲁斯说。克拉克点了点头。布鲁斯想起来克拉克是——曾经是——一个记者。他大概写过这方面的报道。布鲁斯推断着；他并没有真正的花费精力读过克拉克的文章，在他死后也没有。他想到这个的时候咬紧了牙关，就算这是在他对克拉克，超人的所作所为最无关紧要的一件事。

克拉克，如果他注意到了布鲁斯心情突然的转变，并没有说什么。布鲁斯偷偷想着，这是否是故意而为的；他与足够多的记者周旋过（那些怀着好意的与不怀好意的）他知道他们为了得到自己想要的答案而使用的伎俩，而这些人可以有效率地计划出与别人的谈话，这会使蝙蝠侠感到嫉妒。"哦"克拉克过了一会温和地回答，"那是科技类的东西吗？还是其他的？"

布鲁斯，厌恶着自己，放松了一点。他很累，而且这是他熟悉的区域。在其他话题中对比，他确实喜欢聊这些话题。不过当然，他没有很多机会与任何人聊天。"你可以叫它科技，大概。它是一个做盔甲的公司，主要是军事方面的。他们做出了一些我们感兴趣的保护性机关"布鲁斯回答。

克拉克看起来想了一下什么，然后说"这确实对蝙蝠侠有帮助，不是吗？"

啊，操。看起来他说对了。哦或者说，布鲁斯并没有足够小心地避免他们谈话走向到危险区域。布鲁斯开始紧张起来，他可以感觉到他不安的心跳，不知为何的。不，他知道原因：他在在意克拉克的想法，他并不想让克拉克看到此时布鲁斯看起来多么脆弱。布鲁斯温和地说，"其实，我并没有对他们的技术感兴趣。我承认...那是对我很有利，但是那不是我感兴趣的原因"

克拉克在座位上挪了挪，眉头轻皱。布鲁斯觉得自己像是被抓了现行。"哦？为什么呢？"克拉克问道。

布鲁斯草草看向自己的马克杯，然后又抬起了头，目光扫过了克拉克。"啊，我相信你很清楚现在的学生需要背着防弹书包上学" 他说，不大能掩盖住自己对这件事的...厌恶，"我想，韦恩集团可以...介入此事。这可以暂时的保护他们，我们会用赚来的利润来与NRA（美国步枪协会）做抗争。并且，我想要升级我的蝙蝠衣。你大概记得我盔甲在我们上一次...大事件后的情况"

布鲁斯是个完完全全的懦夫，他仍然不能直视克拉克的眼睛。他觉得那几乎就像他对一个顶级的狩猎者翻身露出自己柔软的肚子——尽管这时并没有真正的危险，除了这威胁到了布鲁斯自己的隐私与骄傲。但是，在所有人之间，克拉克比别人更适合谈话。总的来说，布鲁斯对他做过更过分的事。他们间的沉默蔓延着，并且持续了许久，布鲁斯冒险一般地偷看了克拉克一眼，紧张地咽了咽口水。他强迫自己松开他紧紧握住的马克杯的手，因为他的关节已经紧张得发白。

克拉克终于给出了一个回答。"我觉得这很好，布鲁斯。如果你需要任何帮助的话记得通知我"，他说，他语气中突兀的上扬使布鲁斯向后畏缩。自他在与眩晕队长对战后，他还从没被这样的直接的冲击（情绪上的）。尽管如此，布鲁斯严肃地考虑了他的提议。以前从来没有过如同超人般强大的对善意的力量，如果有那么一件事需要希望，与一些纯粹的力量促使它发生，那便是为美国争取枪械安全。

但是，布鲁斯不是一个天生就怀有希望的人，他也没有成为这样的人；你可以说他是个悲观主义的代言人。他叹了叹气，若有所思地看向克拉克。克拉克也看向了他，然而布鲁斯试图无视因直视克拉克而引起的紧张感。天呐，他以为他已经习惯克拉克的视线了，事实证明他并没有。"谢谢你的提议...我很肯定有些东西是你可以做的。但是除非你想要一次性端掉整个美国步枪协会，这恐怕会是个...挫败的尝试"，布鲁斯干笑了两声。他对无谓的尝试还是略知一二的，不论是政治与否。

当布鲁斯不再沉浸于自己的黑色幽默，他抬起头开到了克拉克脸上一闪而过的，貌似是痛苦的表情。这使布鲁斯脸上忧郁的玩笑彻底消失，最终，他们回归到这次明显更加压抑的沉默。布鲁斯感到他的眼皮越变越重，不管他如何努力，还是无法控制住自己的一个哈欠。

或许克拉克也感觉到了此时是深夜，又或者他只是在想些什么，因为在布鲁斯打了哈欠之后，克拉克足足一分钟后才反应过来——他之前一直在盯着布鲁斯身后的墙发呆。他眨了眨眼，再次看向了布鲁斯，向他浅浅的笑了笑，伸了个懒腰，然后站了起来。布鲁斯便也站了起来。"谢谢你的茶水，和...满足我的好奇心，布鲁斯"他说。他们同时向马克杯伸出了手，布鲁斯在他们细微的触碰时感受到了一丝炽热。克拉克又笑了，这次带有一丝歉意，他说"让我来拿着杯子吧，我把他们放回水池那里后就自己出去了"

布鲁斯呆滞地后退了一步，"好吧"

克拉克在客厅边上又停了下来，"下一次会议的时候再见了，布鲁斯。晚安"

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，然后，带着困意玩笑似的说，"晚安，克拉克"。在离开之前克拉克点了一下头。布鲁斯又打了个哈欠，再次眨了眨眼。是的，现在去床上睡个觉听起来着实很妙。他拖着步子走出了客厅，走向了房间。

/

在一天的最后，布鲁斯还是心神不宁的。他就是无法停止反复揣测他们奇怪的互动，并且试图弄清克拉克到底想要什么。而他并不只是想要分析克拉克，布鲁斯真真实实的想要知道克拉克对他的期望，和克拉克需要什么才能让他们两个的相处更加柔和，不那么像两个陌生人。是的，还有一点是满足他自己；蝙蝠侠是队伍中最脆弱的一员，如果他想要生存，这个队伍必须像上了油的机器般顺利运行。这不会发生如果队伍中的两位中心人物正忙着互相拍打抓挠（原文：Dancing around，译者实在不知道怎么翻译了...总之是想表达出猫咪互挠的那种感觉）。"唉。"他叹息道。可能这是时候承认他被打败了，布鲁斯想着，犹豫不决地把手伸向屏幕上的蓝牙按钮。他按了下去并且说，"呼叫戴安娜"。

"喂？"戴安娜问道。布鲁斯怒视着他挡风玻璃后面，比往日还要凶残的交通。又或者这只是他的态度原因。就算布鲁斯十分爱戴安娜，并且对她的建议感到感激，他仍然不愿意主动寻求帮助；这老毛病，骄傲，又在他脑中萌发生长起来。

"你好，戴安娜，"他说，试图用一个轻快，甚至自然的语气。

"啊，布鲁斯，"她说。他听到了电话那头传来的轻微的脚步声，然后是门被关上的声音。布鲁斯做了个鬼脸。他真的如此容易被看穿吗？"我并没有想到你会在这两天与我通话。我推测什么事情在我们上次谈话后发生了？"戴安娜继续说道，打断了布鲁斯的思绪。

他控制住了自己的叹息，并且感激戴安娜对他打电话的动机如此清楚。"我也没想到这么快与你再次谈话"他老实的说，语气中也许带着一丝犀利。"我与克拉克谈话了"

"哦" 戴安娜说，"这是...好事。又也许没那么好，介于你给我打了这通电话。发生了什么？"

布鲁斯对着马路皱了皱眉头，停止了用手指敲击他的方向盘。"不，是好消息吧，我觉得，或者说有一点匪夷所思。他昨晚上过来了，说他想要同我谈话...我们确实谈了，这，只是没有谈我以为我们会谈的事情。很奇怪的，我们说的都是...轻松的话题？我不知道，"他总结道。

"嗯，"戴安娜说道，她听起来正在思考。"我能问问...你们到底谈了些什么？具体的。"

布鲁斯叹了口气，"他问我我的工作，我告诉他了一些韦恩集团最近的业务...我之前跟你说过的关于收购那个企业。然后，他说他可以帮忙。那不是一个很长的谈话。其实还挺短的，比我以为的还要短。当然，我确实跟他说了我今天有一个重要的商业会议，所以这也许是为什么（他那么快就走了）。不过，我对于这个谈话实在推测不出什么" 布鲁斯说，难以防止自己的语气中渗出了紧张与挫败。

戴安娜，上帝保佑她，是判断力的女神。不管是布鲁斯哪方面糟糕的人际关系逗笑了她——布鲁斯知道她确实喜欢嘲笑他在这方面的愚笨——尽管她没有在她的回答中透露半点嘲笑的意思。"我知道了，"她说，然后停顿了一下。然后，她又迟疑地问道，"克拉克有没有说她到底为什么想要与你聊天？"

布鲁斯咽了咽口水。"他说了。他承认他偷听了我们的谈话，然后肯定听到了我说起我自己的...使用文字的无能。他说他也有这个问题。"

"嗯嗯，"戴安娜回答道，听起来像她在决定什么事情。

"戴安娜，" 布鲁斯从牙缝挤出她的名字。他讨厌被牵着鼻子走。

她被布鲁斯无理的不耐烦逗得哈哈大笑。不像其他人，她知道布鲁斯的坏习惯并不是发自内心的坏心眼。"我觉得，布鲁斯"她终于回答道，"他只是想更加了解你。"

布鲁斯大脑停机了。他张了张嘴，为自己发出的困惑的声音而感到羞耻。"了解我？"他问道，"但是我们在一起工作。他同别人一样，已经知道了他会知道的一切（原文：He already knows me about as well as anyone ever will,有一种"他不会知道，也不需要知道更多"的意思，总之老爷不想透露自己的隐私啦！）

再一次的沉默。这次，布鲁斯觉得，这在戴安娜那边听起来，大概是一个让人不舒服的沉默。"布鲁斯，"她用一种'我已经跟你解释过了'的语气，耐心地说，"你们，并不真正的了解对方。克拉克是...不那么受逻辑影响的一个人。他是一个写手；对他来说，"了解"一个人是指可以接近他（原文: having access，有"可以进入"和"访问"的意思，这里大概指"访问他的心房"之类的），是指理解一个人的抱负，是什么驱动着他，为什么他们会拥有这样的偏见等。你和他目前并没有这种程度了解"

布鲁斯又眨了眨眼。"你是说我是一个吸引他的人？对他来说？"他怀疑地问道。

对这件事——他觉得反胃并且不可置信——戴安娜又笑了。"在某种程度上来说，是的。克拉克想要在一个更加有人性的层面上了解你，布鲁斯。而且我会说这也是你一直试图做的。现在，除非你还有其他事的话，我恐怕还需要去赴一个约" 戴安娜说道。

布鲁斯咽下了他的反对。戴安娜对他很有耐心，而且每次都至少试着帮助他。剩下的问题可以等等。"没事，你快去吧。谢谢你，戴安娜"

他几乎可以听到她在另一边的笑声。"不客气，布鲁斯，一直很高兴为你服务。下次再聊，"她亲切地说道，挂断了电话。

如同了解一个人的层面上了解他，布鲁斯想着。这很...不同，这个办法布鲁斯从没用过。但是如果戴安娜觉得这是最好的选择，布鲁斯很乐意尝试。通常，当布鲁斯带着严肃的意图去做一件事，这件事更有可能会成功。布鲁斯在路况终于好一点之后长长的叹了一口气，至少（终于）他可以往前挪几米了，这么形容它听起来像一个修辞手法，不过现在它不是。


End file.
